Flexible display apparatuses may be made foldable. FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating the structure of a conventional foldable display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the display apparatus includes a first housing portion 101, a second housing portion 102, a foldable display panel 103, and a rotating shaft 104. The foldable display panel 103 includes a first portion, a second portion, and a third portion. The first portion is on the first housing portion 101, the second portion is on the second housing portion 102, and the third portion connects the first portion and the second portion. The first portion and the second portion can rotate with respect to each other around the rotating shaft 104 between a closed state and an open state. In the closed state, the first portion and the second portion face each other, the curved third portion is received between the first portion and the second portion. In the open state, the first portion, the second portion and the third portion form a substantially planar display surface. The first housing portion 101 includes a first recess around the rotating shaft, the second housing portion 102 includes a second recess around the rotating shaft. The first recess and the second recess are next to each other and together form a cavity underneath the third portion in the open state. Thus, the third portion of the foldable display panel is not supported in the open state, making it susceptible to damage.